


Fantasy Arby's Sandwich Shop

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lup eats Taako out behind Arby's and Taako sees (a) god when he comes.





	Fantasy Arby's Sandwich Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this fandom and also may be revised a bit because my second beta has yet to get back to me but (hopefully) should be free of typos at least.
> 
> Notes here:  
> \- This is before Lup and Barry are a thing but Barry is chill with it  
> \- They are both trans in this  
> \- Did it because I made a joke about it  
> \- Everything about this is for the meme  
> \- To be clear the joke is eating someone out/being eaten out behind Arby's and seeing god when you come  
> \- The ship (if you can call it that) is not the joke here I am dead fuckin serious about it  
> \- Taako is absolutely still gay and I don't consider this to be unfaithful to that, even though Lup is a woman. This is largely a venting of my own feelings and experiences in many ways and for Lup and Taako it's about them being them. They don't have a romantic relationship in this fic and the sex is just sex and purely an extension of their sibling relationship.

The building they're behind is some sort of eatery. A restaurant run by a man named Arby and aptly named after him. Fantasy Arby's Sandwich Shop. It smells strongly of roasting meat back here but Taako doesn't care. The point of it is that there's no one out here but the two of them and virtually no likelihood of being discovered.

“We have to be fast.” She had told him.

“A quick fuck is still better than no fuck.” Had been his rationale. Both their rationale, really. And now Lup is on her knees in front of him, pushing his skirt up his thighs. He's not wearing anything under it today and he takes a moment to be immensely pleased with his past self for this decision. He's been so horny all day his thighs are actually a bit sticky from rubbing them together and when Lup trails her mouth up one, tongue hot enough against his skin to narrow his focus to that one point, he shivers at the knowledge she can taste it.

He spreads his legs a bit further and her hands go to his hips, holding his skirt up so she can get at him. Lup doesn’t waste time. They don’t  _ have _ time. Well, they have nothing but time. But tonight, right now, they don’t have time. The other crew members will be looking for them and while they wouldn’t be surprised or upset - or at least, he hopes they wouldn’t - it would probably be awkward.

Lup’s lips are soft and warm as she presses them to Taako’s clit in something like a kiss and he’s been so worked up all day he shoves a hand against his mouth to stifle a whimper at even that first touch. Lup knows him too well and she knows this part of him too, knows all the sensitive parts, knows just how to flick her tongue against his clit in a way that’ll make his knees weak and shaky without being too much.

He grabs at her hair and whines at her, “Lup,  _ please _ .” Which she might tease him about later but she’s already teasing him enough right now, albeit in a different way. She understands what he means but she still teases him, running her finger up his cunt and spreading it apart, dipping just the tip of it into him and then withdrawing it immediately.

He tugs on her hair again and she acquiesces, sliding two fingers into him without preamble. Every part of Lup is a bit bigger than every part of him and her fingers fill him up so well that all it takes is another flick of her tongue against his clit and he comes, head jerking back against the brick wall behind him and hips grinding up against her hand and mouth. His eyes fall shut and for a moment - just a moment, right before the peak of his pleasure - he swears he sees some sort of ethereal woman watching this happen. Watching his sister eat him out behind Fantasy Arby’s with a knowing and somewhat sad smile. And then it’s gone and all he knows again is the pleasure.

Lup keeps going like he hasn’t come at all, milking every last bit of pleasure she can from him until he’s gasping out a continuous little  _ ah _ s and writhing with overstimulation. He can come again, she knows he can, but this isn’t the place to take him apart so thoroughly. After all, they need to be presentable. She presses one last kiss to his thigh and stands, straightening her skirt and wiping her mouth and chin with the back of her hand.

“Good?” She asks, but it’s more a formality than anything else.

“You know it.” He grins at her and straightens his skirt and bless Lup, she pulls a cloth from her purse and hands it to him. He uses it to wipe up his thighs and clean up as much of the sticky mess he’s made as he can. When he offers it back to her she makes a face and points to a heap of garbage and he tosses it.

It takes him a moment to relearn  _ walking _ but once he’s sure they’re both presentable he offers Lup his elbow and she takes it, allowing him to escort her out from behind the restaurant and back into what passes for public.


End file.
